Team Fortress 2
Valve Corporation's Community Web Sites Valve Corporation ("Valve") hosts community web sites (the "Sites") for users to share information about Valve games ("Game Sites," such as the Team Fortress Wiki) and development based on the Source® engine (the "Developer Sites," such as the Valve Developer Community). While Valve will provide information and contribute to the discussions, much of the value comes through the contributions of individual users ("You") via posts of text or images or edits to posts (collectively, "Posted Material"). Here are terms on which the Sites are made available to You. By accessing a Site, You agree to these terms: Your License to Valve and Other Users. Game Sites With regard to Posted Material that You post, edit, or otherwise contribute to a Game Site, You grant (a) to all users of the Game Site a nonexclusive, nontransferable license to use the Posted Materials for personal use, and (b) to Valve a worldwide, nonexclusive, perpetual, irrevocable, royalty free, fully paid up license, in connection with Valve products and services, to: (1) make, use, copy, modify, create derivative works of such Posted Material, (2) publicly perform or display, import, broadcast, transmit, distribute, license, offer to sell, and sell, rent, lease or lend copies of the Posted Material (and derivative works thereof), and (3) sublicense to third parties the foregoing rights, including the right to sublicense to further third parties. Your license to other users is further subject to the terms of the users' valid license(s) to Valve games, including the Steam Subscriber Agreement. Developer Sites With regard to Posted Material that You post, edit, or otherwise contribute to a Developer Site, You grant to Valve and to all users of the Developer Site a worldwide, nonexclusive, perpetual, irrevocable, royalty free, fully paid up license, in connection with the Source engine and Source SDK (and games, mods and other products based thereon), to: (1) make, use, copy, modify, create derivative works of such Posted Material, (2) publicly perform or display, import, broadcast, transmit, distribute, license, offer to sell, and sell, rent, lease or lend copies of the Posted Material (and derivative works thereof), and (3) sublicense to third parties the foregoing rights, including the right to sublicense to further third parties. Your license to other users is further subject to the terms of the users' valid license(s) to the Source engine and/or Source SDK (and games, mods and other products based thereon). The License to You. Two different licenses govern Your use of materials on the Sites. a. With respect to Posted Material contributed by users of a Developer Site, the contributing user (and/or Valve, to the extent Valve has such rights to license or sublicense) grants You a worldwide, nonexclusive, perpetual, irrevocable, royalty free, fully paid up license, in connection with the Source engine and Source SDK (and games, mods and other products based thereon), to: (1) make, use, copy, modify, create derivative works of such Posted Material, (2) publicly perform or display, import, broadcast, transmit, distribute, license, offer to sell, and sell, rent, lease or lend copies (and derivative works thereof) of the Posted Material, and (3) sublicense to third parties the foregoing rights, including the right to sublicense to further third parties. b. With respect to other parts of a Developer Site (such as these terms of use and the fixed sections of the main page) and with respect to all material on a Game Site, Valve and/or the contributing user grants You a nonexclusive, nontransferable license, for the duration of Your session of using the Site, to download such materials to one (1) computer, solely for your personal use. No Expansion of Other Licensed Rights. Your license with respect to the Posted Material is further subject to the terms of Your valid license(s) to the applicable Valve game, the Source engine and/or Source SDK. These terms of use in no way expand the terms of Your existing license(s). Conduct on the Sites. You may not reveal, share or otherwise allow others to use Your Site login name and password. You agree that You will be personally responsible for the use of Your Site login name and password and for all of the communication and activity on the Site that results from use of Your login name and password. Your online conduct and interaction with other subscribers should be guided by common sense and basic etiquette. In all activities on and related to the Sites, You agree to abide by the conduct rules posted here. You agree that You will not include in any Posted Material any information or assistance regarding software or hardware processes or functionality that may give a player an unfair competitive advantage when playing multiplayer versions of any Steam Software, other Valve products, or modifications thereof ("Cheats"), nor regarding the direct or indirect disabling, circumvention, or otherwise interference with the operation of any software designed to prevent or report the use of Cheats. Your Warranties. You represent, warrant and covenant that: a. You will comply with all applicable laws, regulations and orders of any governmental authority in Your use of the Site(s) and the Posted Materials (including, without limitation, all export control laws, regulations, and orders); b. You are not located in, under the control of, or a national or resident of any country to which export of any Posted Materials is prohibited by U.S. law, regulation or order; c. You have a valid and current license for the applicable Valve game, the Source engine and/or Source SDK, and are in compliance with such license in all respects; and d. You will not upload or otherwise transmit to the Site(s) any Posted Materials that: (1) contain any viruses or other harmful code; (2) violate, misappropriate or infringe any patent, copyright, trademark, trade name, trade dress, trade secret, right of publicity, right of privacy, moral right, right of attribution or integrity or any other personal right or proprietary right of any person or entity; or (3) contain any material that is libelous, defamatory or portrays any person in a false light.